


[Cover Art ] To His Heart by sidewinder

by justaddgigi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cooking, Cover Art, Dinner, Fan Art, M/M, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Cover art for 'To His Heart'. Done with the author's permission!





	[Cover Art ] To His Heart by sidewinder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602491) by [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder). 



> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my facebook group. Also feel free to check out my brand new portfolio and follow me on tumblr.


End file.
